


Beautiful Red

by TheFallenValkyrie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Back At It Again With My Bullshit, Death, Homelessness, I repeat RK900 is not nice to the homeless in this fic, M/M, Red Room Au, Serial Killers, Smut probably at some point, heavely inspired by Welcome to the Game, in wich gavin is a hobo and man will this fuck him up, rk900 is rouge and dangerous, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 18:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFallenValkyrie/pseuds/TheFallenValkyrie
Summary: What if people with Anti-Android Sentiments lose their Jobs, trying to find a place in a Society that doesn't give them a Chance to redeem themselfs?What if the only RK900 Model produced is found by rouge Androids that show him how to use his abilities in a different way than originally planned?In other words: The Red Room AU nobody wanted





	Beautiful Red

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't let me watch Criminal Minds and Numbers anymore bc this is what my mind pops out in the end.
> 
> There might me mistakes, I am no native speaker and I dont have a beta reader ahaha 
> 
> Let me know what you think of it!

Detroit became unkind to people after the revolution. To all humans? No of course not, just the ones that didn’t welcomed Androids into their lives, be it social, private or work.

People who had Anti-Android Sentiments quickly lost their jobs, and as compensation to have put up with all that bullshit got replaced by Androids. That’s how he found himself in this situation.

Gavin Reed, ex Detective of DPD, homeless.

Just like many other people, he had lost his job for good. One complain from Connor or the other Androids too much and Fowler had enough. Humilated him in front of the entire Prencint, in front of Tina and Chris, who where just a shooked by the whole ordeal like himself, Hank who watched the tragedy unfold with a stern look and of course  _ Connor. _

He managed to get by for a month, since he had been unhonorably discharged there where no benefits he could apply for. And here he thought he managed to be on the landlords good side to get him a little bit more time to get money together for rent.

He was thrown out by the next chance they got. 

Life was wonderfully sadistic to him.

Now the streets slowly filled with more people who had lost everything, shelters had no capacity anymore to take anybody in. Every corner that was deemed livable was just another ground for territorial fights as if one where watching wild animals fight over food.

Speaking of food, a rare goodie in this tiering time. Sometimes Gavin got enough coins together to get himself a turkey sandwich, sometimes he went a few days without any food, and sometimes for some reason unknown to him, Hank searched him out and bought him canned food that would last a few days, if nobody stole it from him while he slept.

God he wished to find a place to sleep tonight an abandond house or something of that kind. Just something that is not a cold corner behind a greasy club. But as many other things failing in his life this wasn’t going to happen either. Back to the group of rowdy homless people. But he wasn’t going to complain, they where the only group that accepted him and actually did not steal his food when he had some, while he never was the best to show gratitude he knew that the next best thing he could do would be sharing a little bit of his canned goodies.

Approaching the matchmake camp they had set up behind a warehouse one of the residencers waved him to them “ Long time no seen Reed! Was afraid some punks got the best out of you!” a man in his 60s with a few front teeths missing laughed heartly at him. “I ain’t that easy to kill off Jonson you know that” “Ah yes always forget ya used to be a cop, but really we where afraid you could have been one of the poor fellas.” Reed sat next to Jonson and fished out one of the food cans and starting to pepare it over the little fire Jonson had created not that long ago “ Wacha mean with that? Don’t talk to many people when I am roaming the streets.” He eyed Jonson who was roaming thru his little bag, getting a battered cigarette out and handing it to Reed “In the week of your depature up to this week of your return serval of our people from other camps went missing….just to appear severly mutilated in some Ditch…I have never seen the camps work so closely together, the Police doesn’t give a single fuck about us.” 

Reed accepting the cigarette, listening to Jonson and lightning it up, taking the first hit of nicotine since what? Probably over a month. “Yeah sounds about right what you are saying about them Jonson, but I heavent noticed anything off while roaming the streets, the adjusted peeps don’t seem to borthered by it” “Yeah because they are soley targeting Homeless peeps, we are very far down on the society food chain.” Jonson said taking his fill of the soup Reed managed to prepair.

They sat and eat in silence at first, enjoying the warmth the food spread within them.

Autumn is getting closer and the nights are getting rainy, colder and Windy, they soon have to search for sturdy matirials for the camp if they dont want to get victemised by the weather "Unless you find a place that gives you actual protection you can stay in my tent, since we shared already many things together this seems Appropiate." Jonson soon pulled out another cigarette "I know that look on your face kid, you will not survive should you decide to sleep on the streets." He commented solemly, he had seen it all. "I survived worse things, while I appreciate the hospitality this camp provided me I can't stay here much longer, some of the peeps here rub me the wrong way." Reed wasn't a Fan of crowds, and this camp was reaching its Limit, soon someone would notice and alert the authorities to demolish it. Before having to deal with another loss he prefered to walk away. He knew that Jonson was Not dumb, he too knows what will happen. But he is old, got too Comfy with this place and cant borther to leave it. Reed fishes out another can of food and hands it to Jonson "As a parting Gift, dont get yourself kicked in the butt by the police old man." stood up and walked out of the Camp. 

The Sun was going down and he needed to find a place to sleep before night hit.


End file.
